Pokémon Hoenn: The journey of the elements
by Javimagine236
Summary: For many years something happens that could destroy the whole world, that can only be solved by a special pokémon, a chosen one, but this time, the chosen one will not be alone.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

 **There was once a world full of amazing creatures called Pokémon, these creatures live in different places in different regions of the planet. We are in the Hoenn region, where three small pokemon live: Treecko, Torchic y Mudkip.**

* * *

In a village in the region there was a dojo and in that Dojo was Treecko together with his older brother Grovyle and his father Sceptile, the first 2 were in a training match with his father as teacher and referee. Treecko was fighting with "Pound" while Grovyle used "Leaf blade", which was enough to knock Treecko over and over again, his father scolded him without stopping telling him that what he was doing was pathetic, that how he hoped to become stronger if he didn't concentrate on combat.

Treecko, angry, attacked without thinking to Grovyle, only to end up weakened, Sceptile ended the fight with Grovyle as a winner, before they both left the dojo, the first told Treecko to stay for a while to train, which infuriated Treecko. For a couple of hours, this was training in multiple ways, then, appeared his best friends, Torchic and Mudkip, despite not getting along very well with the other pokémon of the school, could always count on them 2 for everything.

Mudkip, to see him, he asked if it had happened the same again, Treecko replied that no matter what he did, he never got the approval of his father, who wanted his 2 children to be like him, but Torchic encouraged him saying that surely, someday, will be a pokémon very strong, even more than his brother, Treecko smiled to see the confidence that they had those 2.

Without any of the 3 knew, a mysterious Pokémon was observing them from an unknown place, but in whom more was fixed was in Treecko, the pokémon smiled and said that she had found the right one. It was noon and the team was in a part of the forest playing, they were like that for a while until Treecko saw a strange light behind some trees, curious approached to investigate with the rest following, his research led them to a clearing whose center was illuminated by a light bulb that came from the sun rising from the clouds that covered the sky.

They asked each other that it was that strange light, as it felt like something powerful, its response came in the form of a pokémon that came down the light bulb, that pokémon was Jirachi, the pokémon of wishes. The team was surprised to see a legendary pokémon before their eyes, they were even more surprised when she told Treecko that they were finally found, he asked how she knew about him. Jirachi told him that she was watching him for a while, that it was time for him to start his trip, the team asked what trip she was talking about, Jirachi answered by telling them a story as old as the planet.

Many years ago, the pokémon creator of the continents, Groudon, and the pokémon creator of the oceans, Kyogre, had begun a battle to see which of the 2 would rule the world. The battle lasted for many years, the pokémon of the Hoenn region went to the sky pillar to beg the pokémon creator of the skies, Rayquaza, to save them. Heeding his pleas, Rayquaza appeared and used his power to stop the two pokémon who fought, after the combat, Groudon and Kyogre went into a state of hibernation.

Knowing that the same thing might happen someday, Rayquaza requested the help of the Jirachis to absorb a share of the power of Groudon and Kyogre, and to enclose them in gems, the power of the ground of Groudon was enclosed in a ruby and the power of the water of Kyogre was enclosed in a sapphire. Unfortunately, the power locked in the gems was too much to contain and at some point it would destabilize and cause an explosion that would destroy the planet.

So they decided that every 1000 years (the moment the power of the gems would destabilize) a special pokémon, one chosen, would gather the gems, take them to the sky pillar and use the eclipse that happens at that time to stabilize the power of the gems. The Jirachis knew that there would be pokémon with bad intentions, so they decided to hide the gems in places where only the chosen ones could obtain them.

Every 1000 years, a Jirachi had to find the pokémon who would make a trip to gather the gems and stabilize their power during the eclipse, and that pokémon, the chosen one, on that occasion, was Treecko. Treecko was shocked by that, he, of all the pokémon that was in the whole region, he had been chosen for a mission that was to save the region, ended his shock when Jirachi asked if he was ready to begin his journey.

Treecko thought about it for a moment, he was going to start a trip that would possibly take him to dangerous places and confront pokémon stronger than him, but if he made that trip, he could get stronger and when he came back he could make his father proud of him. Without hesitating more he accepted the mission that had been entrusted to him for the astonishment of his friends, Jirachi nodded that she agreed with Treecko's decision.

Jirachi magically conjured a cane with an orb at the tip, informed Treecko that that cane would guide him to where the gems were, wished him luck on his journey before rising to disappear along with the light bulb. After that, it was time for Torchic and Mudkip, who had been silent during the conversation between Treecko and Jirachi, speak with his friend about the situation he had gotten into.

Torchic asked Treecko if he knew what he was doing, Mudkip commented that he agreed with Torchic, that Treecko was too young for such a trip, that perhaps they could pass the mission to a pokémon that was more qualified for that trip, but Treecko told them not to. He told them that, if Jirachi had chosen him it would be for some reason, he might face dangers that he couldn't imagine or dream of, but, if that mission was to save his world, then he would face all those dangers if necessary.

The other 2 looked astonished at the determination of Treecko at that time, they knew that once he got into something, wouldn't go out until finished, at that time the two had the same thought when they told Treecko that they were going with him. Treecko was surprised at it, told them that it was his mission and had to do it alone, but Mudkip said that Jirachi had never mentioned that the chosen one should go alone, she only said that he should perform the mission, Torchic said that, where he was, they would go with him.

Treecko smiled to see how good friends he had that they would even risk their lives for him, without losing a minute more the three began the journey to find the elemental gems and save the world. Following the indications given by the orb of the cane of Treecko, the team traveled in the direction of the first gem, the ruby of the ground of Groudon, during the day they were traveling were being careful not to know that there would be in unknown territory and that they only had a week before the eclipse, but at the same time having fun to do something exciting.

During the night they rested peacefully, but then they mentioned how worried their parents would be, since they left without telling them where they were going, but Treecko calmed them down telling them that, although this worried, they will know that they three together could with everything, after that they went to sleep. The next day, the team continued their journey to the ruby of the ground, but suddenly heard a roar behind some trees, Mudkip suggested to go stealthily for the cause of the roar didn't discovered, but before they could take another step plus a pokémon very badly wounded appeared, that pokémon was a Seviper.

The team approached him to see his state, asked him what happened and he pointed with his tail to a part of the forest, where a very furious Exploud appeared, the team deduced that the pokémon was the cause of the wounds of the Seviper. Knowing that he would attack them too, they decided to counterattack together, Treecko used his "Bullet seed", Torchic his "Ember" and Mudkip his "Water gun", even though they weren't strong movements were enough to annoy Exploud.

They continued to attacking while dodging their movements, Exploud, who was tired of the annoying movements of the team decided to leave them alone along with the wounded Seviper, for a short time, the team celebrated having faced a strong pokémon and come out victorious, but then they noticed the wounded Seviper, so they didn't lose in trying to help him.

After treating the wounds of the Seviper, he thanked them for having helped him, the team asked him what had happened, he explained that he was a historian, a pokémon who collected information about the history of the pokémon, but on his journey he found a Exploud wasn't happy that he was in his territory. Then, he saw the cane of Treecko and was startled exclaiming that it couldn't be, Treecko asked him what was going on, he explained that the cane he was carrying was the cane of the elements that guided the chosen one to the location of the elemental gems.

The team was shocked to see that he knew about the elemental gems, which they thought no one else knew, they asked Seviper how he knew that. He told that as a historian he had found stories of the past throughout the region, but the one that impressed him the most was the story of Groudon, Kyogre, the Jirachis, the elemental gems and the chosen one.

Then, Seviper, out of nowhere, asked the team if he could accompany them, surprising them all, Torchic asked him why he wanted to go with them, he replied that for years he had always wanted to live the story alive, but couldn't because some moments important happened years ago, but the story of the chosen one and the elemental gems was something that was happening at the time and couldn't spoil the opportunity to live it.

Treecko refused to say that it was enough with them three on the trip, besides that he wasn't able to face Exploud even though he was older than them. He commented that he had always been a student and not a fight, and he told them that he had spent years studying the history of the elemental gems and knew all the details about the places where the gems were.

Still, Treecko refused to let him go with them, but the other two convinced him that they were young while Seviper was an adult, that they knew nothing about what they could find, but he did, before it, Treecko reluctantly agreed to accompany them, only if he didn't hinder his mission, which he accepted. The team, along with Seviper, continued their journey to the ruby of the ground, lingering alonging with the stories that the Seviper had, and at the end they arrived at the indicated place, a volcano, which, according Seviper, had been inactive since Groudon hibernated.

The team looked suspiciously at the place where the orb took them, there wasn't a single entry, if the ruby of the ground was inside that volcano, how they would get it if there was no way in. After Treecko suggested giving a rodeo to the volcano to find some way in, Seviper mentioned that there was a simpler way, he explained that in his investigations, he discovered that bringing the orb to the place would trigger a mechanism that would open a passage secret.

Without more options, Treecko decided to try it, and suddenly, as it drew the orb to the wall of the volcano, it emitted a red glow and the wall emerged a tunnel that seemed to take them to the inside of the volcano. Despite their fears about what they would find inside, they went into the tunnel, they continued to walk through the tunnel, then they began to notice that the temperature increased and they saw rivers of lava running through the entire cave, a sign that they were approaching their destination.

Without foreclosed, the situation changed when, from the rivers of lava, left a group of Magcargos of lava, they started attacking them, seeing that there was no other option, the team countered, despite overcoming them in terms of strength, the Magcargos of lava were increasing in number every time that one was shot down. The team was starting to get tired until Seviper called Treecko, he told him to activate the orb, maybe that would stop them, Treecko said he didn't know how to use it, but he explained that he only had to concentrate on the orb, Treecko, seeing how close they all are to being defeated, decided to do it.

He raised the cane up and concentrated on the orb, that caused the orb to shine once more red, thanks to that, the Magcargos of lava stopped and directed their looks towards Treecko. When the orb stopped shining, everyone saw that the Magcargos of lava had remained still until they began to move in the direction of the tunnel, Mudkip suggested to follow them and they did.

Following the Magcargos of lava, they came to the center of the volcano, despite being dormant, the interior was bathed in lava, in the center of the place there was a large rock with cracks and stream of lava flowing through those cracks, the only way to get to that rock was through of a stone bridge. Before they continued their way, the Magcargos of lava went down to melt with the lava, deducing that they had to go to that rock of the center, they did, when they arrived nothing happened, but Treecko remembered that everything that had happened had been thanks to the orb, so he tried again bringing the orb to the rock, which caused a small tremor throughout the room.

They thought it was an earthquake, but they were left stone to see that the rock was moving revealing to be a giant Torkoal of rock and lava, the team thought it could be an enemy like the Magcargos, but it was revealed that not when the giant Torkoal spoke. He asked who of them was the chosen one, Treecko stepped forward telling him he was, so Torkoal asked him if he came for the ruby of the ground, Treecko replied that he did, that he needed to save his region.

The giant Torkoal told him that, even if he was the chosen one, he had to show that he was worthy of taking the ruby from the ground, Treecko asked him how he could do that, the giant Torkoal told him that it was enough to solve a riddle of his, but in case it failed, he, along with his friends and Seviper, would be immersed in the lava. Treecko doubted whether to accept the challenge or not, if he failed he would condemn his friends, but if he was right he would save many more, without hesitation and with the encouragement of his friends and Seviper, accepted the challenge.

The giant Torkoal nodded in accordance with Treecko's decision and told him his riddle: there were 4 brothers, one was running, but he never got tired; another drank sometimes, but others didn't; another ate, but he was never crowded; and the last one sang everywhere without stopping. Treecko and the others were thinking a good time, but he never found the answer, so, Torchic commented that he was thirsty for the heat of the lava and asked Mudkip to throw a little water on it, this, warmly, he did, but as soon as Torchic thanked him for it, Mudkip was fixed in that some drops of water fell to the ground and evaporated.

That made him think a moment before screaming that he already had the answer, surprising the others, went to whisper it to Treecko in the ear and after making sure he was sure of his answer, this passed the answer to the giant Torkoal, he told him that the answer was the four elements: the stream of water moved without stopping, the earth drank from the rain of the sky, the fire devoured what was around it and the wind produces a sound as it passes through things.

The giant Torkoal was a while without saying anything until he said that, no doubt, he was the chosen one, because not only possessed what it needed to be, but because he had friends to tell, that made Treecko smile to his friends for helping him in that. The giant Torkoal lowered his head to face Treecko, showing him that above his head was the ruby of the ground embedded, Treecko knew he had proven worthy of the gem, so he climbed the giant Torkoal and got to catch the gem, but it was well glued, so he had to use a lot of force to pull it out, causing it to fall out of his head.

After doing so the whole room began to tremble, only that that time was stronger, Torchic asked in panic that was going on, the giant Torkoal replied that, now that the ruby of the earth had been obtained, that cave had already fulfilled its purpose so it was to be buried for another 1000 years until appeared another chosen one. Not wanting to be in that cave when it was sealed, they ran as fast as they could towards the exit of the cave, in spite of the falling rocks and the tremors, they were able to leave the cave seconds before the entrance closed completely.

After realizing that they were safe, the team and the Seviper celebrated that they had obtained the first elemental gem, so there were only one left to obtain before the eclipse. Treecko and the others thanked Seviper because, without their investigations, they wouldn't have reached the place where they obtained the ruby, after storing the gem in a bag that wore Seviper, they all began their journey towards the second elemental gem, the sapphire of the water of Kyogre, using the orb of the cane as a guide.

After a day of walking, the team stopped for a moment to study the situation they were in, Seviper commented that possibly the orb was taking them to a lake that is known to be the deepest in the region, but it was a day away, Treecko mentioned that they had no time to lose since the day of the eclipse was very close. They began to think of a way to get to that lake in a quick way, then, Torchic saw that they were on the side of a river, he asked to Seviper in which direction was the lake, this one pointed out a direction that incidentally is the direction to which the river went.

When he saw the connection, Torchic suggested using the river to get faster to the lake because, surely, the river would flow into the lake, seeing that that was for the moment his only option all decided to follow that plan. Using a trunk fallen as a raft, the team followed the river in a peaceful way, at first they were relaxing, but then, the current began to increase in speed, looking ahead they discovered that they were approaching rapids, gripped the trunk tightly as they passed the strong currents and collided against the rocks.

After a while in the rapids, the team came out of there, but when they thought they were safe, Mudkip was surprised at what he saw ahead and warned the others, who were also surprised to see that in front of them there was a waterfall, they clung tightly to the trunk as they fell down the waterfall. After a while without giving signs of life, the team came out safe from the water and came to a nearby shore where they could rest from what happened recently.

After the short break, Treecko scolded Torchic mentioning that his plan almost killed them, Mudkip defended him by telling him that he didn't know about the rapids and the waterfall, Seviper mentioned that, despite the previous danger, they had managed to reach their destination ahead of time. Although they had reached the lake where the sapphire of the water was, there was a problem, the sapphire seemed to be located at the bottom of the lake, which was very deep and none of them, except Mudkip could breathe underwater for so long.

Then, Seviper recalled something, from his bag he pulled out scuba diving equipment explaining that sometimes a historian had to go into different areas like deep water, each one put on his diving equipment that consisted of a transparent ball in the head connected to an oxygen tube in the back. Once they were all prepared, they plunged into the lake, went down to reach the bottom and were surprised at what they saw, an ancient temple with a aspect of Relicanth.

They approached the temple and saw that the mouth, which they assumed was the entrance to the temple, was closed, remembering the previous experience, Treecko approached the orb to the temple, making it shine again, but that time the brightness was blue, that made the mouth-entry opened, allowing the team to enter the temple. Inside the temple, while swimming through the halls of the temple illuminated by bright coral, were seeing the hieroglyphics on the walls, Seviper explained that these hieroglyphics told the story of Groudon and Kyogre, the emergence of Rayquaza and the creation of the elemental gems.

They continued swimming until they reached a circular room in whose center was a circle formed by a message in a mysterious language, around the room and near the walls were giant statues of Milotics, but for some strange reason the heads of all Statues looked in different directions. Treecko observed the room and saw that there was no more exit than they had before, the team decided to inspect the salt in search of a clue that would lead them to the sapphire, but found nothing, however, Seviper, who had been looking at the mysterious message, he discovered something, the language in which the message was written was an ancient language.

He asked if anyone could translate it, but unfortunately, none of them knew enough to translate it completely, fortunately, he had completely studied the language thanks to his travels, he began to translate and revealed what he put in the message: When the eyes of the guardians saw the central star the brightness of the ocean would rise. The team stopped for a moment to think about what the message meant, while Torchic thought he looked down into the room and discovered that in the middle of the circle with the old message had a star, he looked around to see the statues looking to other parts, but they always pointed down.

It was then when he realized the meaning of the message, he explained to the rest that the guardians were the statues of Milotics, what they had to do was turn their heads to point to the star that was in the center of the room. The team started to do it, although the heads were heavy enough to turn them easily, they managed to make all the heads of the statues look at the star of the center, suddenly the room trembled, the team saw that the star of the center was opened to allow a pillar to rise and above that pillar was the sapphire of the water.

The team cheered to see that they had found the last gem they needed to complete the mission, Treecko came to get the gem, but instantly catch it, an alarm rang all over the temple and a door opened, leaving it was a group of Crawdaunts made of stone. The team seeing that they were at a disadvantage being underwater, they began to swim like crazy with the intention of leaving the temple in time, but the Crawdaunts of stone were approaching by what Mudkip used "Water gun" against them and, although it wasn't strong enough how to knock down them, it was sufficient to make them step back and get them time to get out of the temple.

After swimming for a while the temple managed to get out before the mouth-entry closed, they believed to be safe, but then, something happened that none of them expected, the Relicanth temple began to move as if he had been alive all that time. The Relicanth temple began to load towards them, but they managed to dodge it, however, the Relicanth temple turned and reloaded against them, but managed to dodge it again.

Seeing that he wasn't going to let them out of the lake they began to think of a way to stop the Relicanth temple while they were dodging their attacks, Torchic did his best to think of a way out of that. Suddenly, he realized that the Relicanth temple was swimming towards him, miracle managed to dodge it, making the Relicanth temple collide with the wall and that caused some rocks to fall on him.

At that time, Torchic came up with a way to stop the Relicanth temple, gathered the team in an area outside the view of the Relicanth temple and told them that, if they were held together in the same area, the Relicanth temple would attack with all its forces and then it would collide with the wall causing a collapse on it. Treecko mentioned that this plan was crazy, as they would end up crushed, but Torchic said that, if Mudkip used his "Water gun" at full power, they could escape in time.

Despite how dangerous that plan seemed, they had no other way of stopping the Relicanth temple that would attack them until they destroyed them or that they would be left without oxygen, so they had no choice but to follow the Torchic plan. They all put themselves together in a lake area very close to the wall, waited for the Relicanth temple to see them and start loading against them, but seconds before they caught them, they grabbed each other and Mudkip shot with all their strength to escape in time.

When the Relicanth temple collided with the wall caused a landslide that burieded the temple Relicanth in a heap of rubble, seeing that it would not hold forever, began to swim to the surface. After resting for a while of everything that had passed under water, they began to celebrate that they had achieved the sapphire of the water of Kyogre, they thanked to the Seviper, because, once again, their knowledge had helped them to achieve their objectives, Seviper commented that it was nothing, however that occasion deserved a toast, he took from his bag a bottle and a pair of glasses that he offered to the team, poured the drink into the glasses, and proposed a toast to the chosen one, the team took their drinks, but they saw that, for some reason, Seviper hadn't drunk hers.

They asked him why he hadn't drunk his portion, but suddenly, the team began to notice a strange pain in the body, Seviper smiled answering that he didn't want to take the paralyzing poison he had put in the drink. Treecko asked him why he had done that, Seviper took the sapphire while answering that it was because he didn't want to get in his way to get the power of the elemental gems.

Treecko's eyes opened up to that revelation, asked him angry, as he tried to withstand the pain of the poison, if he was a traitor, Seviper said that, he said he couldn't believe how easy it was to deceive them to let him accompany them on their journey, allowing him to get the gems in a very simple way, after saying that, he began to laugh maniacally.

Treecko, despite the venom in his body, he tried to attack Seviper, but he repelled him with his tail, throwing backwards, Seviper told him that, even if he was the chosen one, he was still a child who could think that everything would go well, that he expected more than Jirachi at the time of choosing the right Pokémon. Treecko looked angrily at Seviper while he told him that he couldn't waste any more time with them, that the eclipse was approaching and that there was a region that could very soon govern, was about to leave, but not before breaking the orb of the cane and saying that they would no longer need that, the team could do nothing but faint because of the poison while seeing Seviper get away from them.

The day went by and it was dark, the team woke up after the effects of the paralyzing poison were passed, Torchic wondered how they could have been deceived in that way, Mudkip scolded himself by saying that his parents always told them not to trust of strangers unknown and wondered how they had forgotten that, Torchic began to say that, if he met with Seviper again, he would burn him until he evolved.

The two looked at Treecko who kept looking at nothing without saying anything, they asked him if he was okay, Treecko murmured something so low that none of the two could hear, asked him what he had said and this one turned around to see them face to face while shouting to them that it was all their fault. They asked him why it was their fault, Treecko replied that it was supposed to be his misión, HIS, not for them, if they hadn't gotten into his journey, he wouldn't have let Seviper accompany them on his journey, allowing him to obtain the gems, with which to govern on the governed and possibly the world.

Mudkip, angry at what he had said, told him that they didn't know that Seviper was going to betray them in that way, that they only wanted to help him, Treecko told them that if they had wanted to help him they wouldn't have meddled in his mission. Torchic told him to meddle to help friends, Treecko told him screaming that, then, that they weren't his friends, the two were left stone before the words of Treecko, especially when they saw that he didn't withdraw what he had said.

Torchic very angry, but wounded, from what he said, he said it is worth, that, if he didn't want them to be his friends, then they didn't have to keep traveling with him, Treecko agreed with it saying that would look for Seviper and stop him alone, as it should have been from the beginning. Mudkip, also angry and wounded, he told him that, if he wanted to go alone to confront an adult pokémon, so it was, with all said and done, Torchic and Mudkip went by one direction, while Treecko went in the opposite direction, but what he didn't know Treecko was that the other two had released some tears.

The next morning, Treecko continued his solo journey trying to find the sky pillar, where Seviper would go with the elemental gems, but unfortunately, without the cane as a guide, he didn't know which direction to go, he was lost. As he walked, he could only think of defeating Seviper and completing his mission, but although he ignored him, he wouldn't stop thinking about what he said to his friends, they had been with him in good and bad and he threw them away like garbage.

Suddenly, a Aggron appeared from among the trees, he told Treecko that he had the guts to venture into his territory, Treecko told him that it wasnt his intention to disturb, that he was just passing by, but Aggron wasn't going to let him pass unless he paid a toll, Treecko mentioned that he had nothing on him, Aggron replied that, then, he would only let him pass if he defeated him.

He tried to hit Treecko with "Metal claw", but Treecko dodged, tried to attack him with "Quick attack", but Aggron was so resistant that he didn't even notice the attack, attacked with "Metal claw" again, but Treecko he dodged again, he emphasized with "Bullet speed", but, though it did him some harm, it wasn't enough to make it effective. Aggron mentioned that he was tired of games and used "Iron tail", Treecko tried to dodge it, but wasn't fast enough to dodge and ended badly hurt.

Aggron approached, told him that, even if he was brave enough to face him, he was stupid if he thought he could beat him alone, at that time Treecko remembered that, everything he faced from the beginning of the journey didn't alone, his friends were at his side, Mudkip helped him with the ruby and Torchic with the sapphire, he shed a few tears as he regretted telling them what he said.

Aggron asked him if he had any last words before he eliminated it and Treecko said in tears that he wished he could apologize to his friends, before Aggron crushed him with his foot, a stream of fire and water beat him and made him go back, Treecko looked up to see his savior and was surprised to discover that they were Torchic and Mudkip. Torchic told him that, if he wanted to say that, to tell him in person, Treecko, stunned, asked them why they had returned after what he told them, Mudkip told him that, at first they were angry with him, but then they thought that what he said was because at that moment he was angry, Torchic told him that the real friends knew how to forgive each other and that they would always be together no matter what.

Treecko, with all his strength rose and gave the two a big hug while apologizing between tears of happiness, the meeting had to stop when they saw Aggron approach them, told them that, although it was beautiful reunion, he wasn't going to let any of them happen unless it was about his weakened body. The team looked at each other and attended in sign that they were determined to defeat him, but that time, together, Treecko used "Bullet speed", which made Aggron remain still while blocking him with his resistant body, Torchic took the opportunity to go to his side and throw "Ember", what made Aggron scream from pain before the power of the two attacks, then Mudkip used "Water gun" with all the power he had, that made Aggron fall back, being defeated in combat.

The team celebrated with joy to have defeated a strong pokémon, but the best thing was that they were back together, Aggron rose from the ground, the team prepared to face him again, but this gave them the congratulations for having defeated, catching the team by surprise. Aggron, as a reward let them pass through their territory, not without Treecko to mention that they were lost and asked where the sky pillar was, Aggron told them that it was on an island going in the direction he pointed, the team thanked him for their indications and were set in motion to reach their destination as soon as possible, as the eclipse was very close.

They came to a beach, looking around saw a couple of abandoned rafts, they knew it was wrong to rob, but in view of the situation where they were had no choice, mentally reminded to return it later, the team took the raft and set course to the sky pillar. It took them a whole day to get to the sky pillar, but unfortunately they had arrived hours before the eclipse began, so they hurried up to the top.

When they arrived they could see Seviper in front of a pedestal with the elemental gems above, Treecko caught the attention of Seviper, causing him to turn to them, this mentioned that he was surprised that they managed to arrive in time to be able to see how he obtained the supreme power. Treecko told him that they hadn't come for that, they had come to stop him, he let go of a little giggle asking how they thought to defeat him when he had had more experience than any pokémon in history.

The team asked him what he meant by that, he told them that, the reason he knew so much of the story of the chosen one, is because he lived it personally, the team was surprised at it, that pokémon had been in the mission of the chosen one. Torchic told him that it was impossible, that the test of the chosen one was every 1000 years and there were few pokémon that arrived to live that time, he told them that it would explain it from the beginning.

1000 years ago, he lived in a village next to his best friend Zangoose, the two lived happily playing with each other, but one day Jirachi appeared and informed them that Zangoose had been chosen for the journey of the elements, Seviper decided to go with him and Zangoose agreed to accompany him. The two faced the same tests that the team faced: the Magcargos of lava, the riddle of the giant Torkoal, the ancient message, the Crawdaunts of stone and the Relicanth temple.

When Zangoose was about to stabilize the power of the gems in the sky pillar during the eclipse, Seviper interrupted him, Zangoose demanded an explanation, and he told him that he realized power inside the gems, he believed, instead of stabilizing the power of the gems, they could release it and use it to get everything they wanted, but Zangoose wouldn't allow it and began a fight between friends.

They were fighting for a while, in the end, Zangoose knocked down Seviper and took the time to end the ceremony and managed to stabilize the gems before the eclipse ended. Seviper, in an attack of anger, tried to obtain the gems, but these began to fly and each one returned to their place, where they would be obtained by another chosen one 1000 years later, before it attacked Zangoose for having prevented him to obtain the power, appeared Jirachi.

She congratulated Zangoose for completing the mission, but when she looked at Seviper, she told him that, for trying to sabotage the ceremony and play with forces he didn't understand, she uttered a curse that would make him live eternally to repent from his sins. All Seviper did was leave the place while he swore revenge for everything, that was the last time he saw Zangoose, for 1000 years, he tried to get the gems on his own, but the volcano and the temple could only react to the chosen one, so he had no choice but to wait until the next chosen one appeared, during the time spent he was studying and strengthening for when the time came.

Then, the day came, the day when Jirachi would choose the pokémon that would make the journey of the elements, when he discovered who was the chosen saw Treecko and his friends, knowing that young people were easy to deceive, he decided to trick them into trusting him and taking him with them to get the gems once they got them, but he needed something to start it all, luckily a Exploud was passing by, attacked him and let the Exploud do several wounds, then flee and find the team.

The team listened attentively to the whole story and were shocked by the revelation, Seviper was a pokémon who had lived 1000 years because he wanted to control the region and they had fallen into his trap in a stupid way. Treecko took off the shock from above to tell him that, no matter how long he had lived or what he did in the past, they would stop at all costs, after saying that the team charged against him to throw a blow, but this hit them all with "Poison tail".

After knocking them down, Seviper commented that no matter what they did because it was too late, they all looked up and saw that the eclipse was beginning and they also noticed that the gems began to shine in their respective colors. Seviper turned to the pedestal with the gems and said that it was finally the time, the moment he had waited for 1000 years, the moment he would gain the power to govern them all.

He raised his tail high and by the time the eclipse began, he struck with his tail the gems until they broke into pieces, the result was an explosion of energy that caused the team to fly backwards. When the explosion light disappeared, the team saw that, instead of Seviper, they saw an evolved version of Seviper, their eyes shone blue and red, showing that they had managed to absorb the power of the gems.

Seviper mentioned that he was impressed as he looked at his new form, said that with that new power nobody, even the legendary pokémon could defeat him, which could make all the pokémon of the region, no, of the world, bow to him and end ayone who didn't follow their laws. The team was petrified at that, Treecko was in shock because of that, if they couldn't beat Seviper in its normal form, how they hoped to defeat him now that he had obtained the power of the elemental gems.

Commented that it had finished, that they could do nothing to stop him, Mudkip agreed with him, which made the rest surprised, Mudkip said they could do nothing to stop him, but that didn't mean they were going to sit idly by while Seviper used that power for evil. Torchic said he was right, although they wouldn't be able to make even a scratch they wouldn't surrender, fight and fall as they had been throughout the journey, together.

Treecko was happier than ever for having friends who supported him even in desperate situations, told them it was true, that while they were three together they could face everything. The two were happy that the mood of Treecko increased, then Torchic mentioned that it was time to give Seviper a kick to send him to the sky. In mentioning the sky, Treecko remembered something that Jirachi mentioned, she said that when everything seemed lost, the pokémon went to the sky pillar and asked Rayquaza to stop the fight, which happened.

Treecko wasn't sure whether it would work or not, but like many years ago, desperate situations required desperate measures, stepped forward, calling everyone's attention, raised his hands to the sky, looked at him and started praying to Rayquaza. He told him that, like thousands of years ago, the world was in danger and that they needed his help, he asked him to appear to stop Seviper, but then he said that, if he didn't want to appear, he would lend him his strength, that he would give him the necessary strength to, not only to stop Seviper, but to protect his father, his brother, the pokémon of the region and the world, but above all, to protect his friends.

Nothing happened, Seviper laughed by mentioning that he couldn't believe that he was so desperate as to ask for help from Rayquaza, but the laughter stopped when dark clouds were arremolinaron around Treecko, from the center of those clouds suddenly arose, a pillar of air that struck Treecko. Everyone thought he would get hurt from that, but when the air pillar and the dark clouds disappeared, they saw that Treecko was still in place, but with a green aura around him.

Treecko opened his eyes to see Seviper with determination and told him that, even if he had the power of the gems, he would stop him in order to protect everyone, including his friends. When he shouted the last word, the green aura around him intensified and made something happen that would consider a miracle, Treecko activated a new movement that many would consider impossible to use for the Treeckos: Leaf blade (they look like the claws of Wolverine, but with a single claw instead of three).

All were in shock to see that Treecko had achieved something impossible, Seviper was so surprised that he didn't realize when Treecko loaded against him to cut him with his new movement, but Seviper repelled him in time with a more potent "Poison tail". Treecko was about to attack again, but stopped when he saw Torchic and Mudkip at his side, looked at them for a moment and seeing the determination on their faces, he realized that they could defeat him if they were together.

The team started running around Seviper as they threw "Bullet speed", "Ember" and "Water gun", Seviper was able to avoid or block half of the attacks released, but the other half collided with him causing slight wounds. Seviper looked furiously at the team, who had reconvened, told them that, although they had new tricks, they would never defeat someone like him, after saying that, he used his new powers to throw the team giant rocks and streams of water.

The team was barely able to dodge it, Mudkip looked up to see that the eclipse was halfway to finish, told the others that they had to stop Seviper and stabilize the power of the gems before the eclipse ended. Treecko mentioned that they weren't going to do that, Torchic asked if he meant Seviper or gems, Treecko said they wouldn't stabilize the power of the gems, Mudkip asked why, Treecko said that if they stabilized, another chosen one would do the same 1000 years later and possibly another pokémon would try to obtain the power of the gems using the chosen one for it, what they had to do was to end the tradition releasing the power of the gems.

The other two were unsure of doing that by not knowing the consequences of it, but they knew they could trust Treecko and if he said they had to release something, they would. Seviper, fed up with their whispering, he threw another round of rocks and water, the team charge against Seviper with the intention of finishing once and for all, Torchic used "Ember" to all power to evaporate the water that was approaching and Mudkip used "Water gun" with great power to destroy the incoming rocks, leaving free passage for Treecko to approach Seviper.

This one said that no matter what they tried to do, that was the most powerful in the world and wouldn't be able to stop him, after saying that, he created a stone wall to arrest Treecko, but he was surprised when he went from a jump. While Treecko was running towards Seviper with folded arms and activating "Leaf Blade", he told him that there was a reason he was going to be defeated, that he trusted his power while he trusted his friends for good and bad, for that reason he would never defeat them.

After saying that, he increased his speed and, one blinked, came just behind Seviper with his arms outstretched, Seviper was in shock while carrying an X-shaped scar on the body. Suddenly, from the scar came blue and red sparks, sparks increased, causing Seviper to scream in pain, in the end, a pillar of red and blue energy was shot into space, when the pillar disappeared, the team went to inspect the area where Seviper was, just to see a pile of ashes, a sign that they had managed to defeat him.

After a while to assimilate what they had done, they began to celebrate and shout at the four winds that had succeeded, had defeated Seviper and completed the mission, in part. Before the celebration continued, a light bulb caught his attention, from that same light bulb under Jirachi, this told Treecko that she always knew it would be the pokémon chosen, Treecko apologized, as his mission was to stabilize the power of the gems, but instead he liberated his power. Jirachi told him that there was no need to apologize, as it had ended with a tradition that, if it had gone wrong, would have killed many pokémon.

Treecko then asked him why she had chosen him, though he stopped Seviper and ended a tradition, still not knowing why HE was the chosen one. Jirachi asked him how he had been able to use "Leaf blade", Treecko thought about it in a moment and replied that it had been thanks to Rayquaza, Jirachi said no, that Rayquaza only increase his skills, but the "Leaf blade" was his thing.

Treecko arched an eyebrow in sign that he didn't understand what she meant, Jirachi explained that, the reason she chose him, it was because inside there was a small but very powerful aura, when he was willing to do anything to help his friends, the aura of its interior became powerful enough to make it get that move. Treecko was surprised that he had that kind of power, but he stopped being when his friends began to congratulate him for what he had done, then the team realized that Jirachi was ascending the light bulb.

Treecko asked him what she would do now, Jirachi told him not to worry, that she would always be watching him and helping him when he really needed him, at the end Jirachi disappeared in the clouds along with the light bulb. All finished, the team returned the raft to their place of origin and then a new trip, but this would be back to their village with everyone else, during the time they were traveling they were having fun, as they had no responsibility and the region wasn't in danger.

When they returned to the village, Torchic and Mudkip went on separate paths to meet their parents, leaving Treecko alone to confront his father. Treecko was in front of his house and had doubts about calling, he knew his father was quite strict and would probably scold him for having gone so long, but after all that had happened, he wasn't going to be intimidated by his father. He knocked on the door and it was his father who opened it, when he saw Treecko before him, the two were silent until Treecko broke it with a greeting, but what he didn't expect was that his father hugged him affectionately, he told him not to do that again, who was very much concerned about him. Treecko was surprised at how his father showed affectionately to him, not knowing what else to do he returned the hug to his father while smiling. Thus, the bond between a father and a son grew stronger and although the team never told anyone about the trip they made, they could keep that story as staff to remember that any bad situation would become good if you had your friends nearby.


End file.
